


The Wonder of the Year

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: Terrible JCS Fics [3]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Christ Superstar Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: You weren’t worried yet, though. For being a king, Herod didn’t keep an awful lot of security around the rest of his palace when he had these parties, so you would probably make it out before you ran into any kind of trouble.You were wrong.
Relationships: King Herod (Jesus Christ Superstar)/Reader, King Herod/Reader
Series: Terrible JCS Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Wonder of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualFlamingDumpster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualFlamingDumpster/gifts).



This end of the palace was dark and quiet; a nice change from the bright lights and thumping bass of the party. You really shouldn’t have been there you knew, you were just a guest and had no rights exploring the palace, but you were curious. You’d seen him leave the party, his own party, slipping out the back behind the DJ by himself. No one else had followed him, and he’d been gone for a good five minutes before you glanced around and crept through the same door, sighing in relief at the cooler temperature of the hallway beyond. 

Now you were here, trying not to get lost as you navigated the halls of King Herod’s palace. It wasn't working very well, as you’d gotten turned around almost immediately after you’d started out. Following the sounds of the party, you might have been able to get back, but the walls were distorting the sound, and you weren’t quite sure just where the sound was coming from. You weren’t worried yet, though. For being a king, Herod didn’t keep an awful lot of security around the rest of his palace when he had these parties, so you would probably make it out before you ran into any kind of trouble. 

You were wrong.

Not ten minutes after you’d gotten lost, which of course you had, you heard footsteps. Coming right for you. Frantically, you looked for a place to hide, but you couldn’t find one other than shallow doorways, which wouldn’t have hidden you very well at all. They were coming around the corner behind you, whoever they were, and you had nowhere to go. Steeling yourself, you turned to face them, ready with an excuse about looking for the bathroom. It was him. Of course it was him. Herod looked surprised to see someone in the hallway, but the expression passed on his face quickly, only to be replaced by a grin.

“Well well, what have we here?” He stepped closer, then leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms, he gave you a once over. “Lost?”

“Y-yeah..” You found you couldn’t look him in the eye. “I was uh.. looking for the bathroom…?” He wouldn’t buy it, you knew. He knew as well as you that the bathrooms for the party were at the front of the palace. He raised his eyebrows. 

“Bathrooms. huh? Were the bathrooms up front busy?” His eyes sparkled, insinuating something, though you couldn’t quite tell what. 

“I…” You sighed, crossing your arms as well. “I saw you leave. I wanted to know where you were going but I lost you.” It was then that you noticed that he’d changed. The tailored white suit had been replaced with low cut slacks and a tank top. It seemed he hadn’t been planning on going back to the festivities. So what was he doing in this part of the palace? Glancing up you saw it. A camera. There would be cameras in his palace. He must have seen you and come to find you. You turned your attention back to him when he laughed.

“So you’re curious. Wonder what else you’re curious about?” This time the insinuation was obvious, and you blushed, glancing away again. Before you could speak, he pushed himself up, crowding into your space and pinning you against the opposite wall. “Well? What’s it gonna be? Do you want me to lead you back to the party?” He leaned even closer, making sure to leave you an out if you wanted. Both of you knew you didn’t though. “Or are you gonna suck me off right here in the hallway?” 

Your breath caught in your throat, and you stared up at him with dilated eyes. Had he just said what you thought he’d just said? Right there? In the hallway? Where anyone would be able to find you if they wanted to? You gasped quietly, feeling yourself getting wet in your panties. His grin widened as if he could smell your arousal, which maybe he could. You were wet enough.

Instead of answering him, you dropped to your knees, not caring that you were still pressed against the wall. Above you you could hear him murmur something, something like ‘there’s a good little pet’. You whimpered, reaching up to fumble at the button of his slacks, yanking them down the second you got them undone. 

He was already half hard, his swelling cock at eye level. He groaned quietly, keeping his hips remarkably still until you leaned forward and hesitantly ran your tongue along his slit. Then it was his turn to gasp, canting his hips forward to press the head of his cock against your lips, smearing pre-come on your face. You smiled, opening your mouth to take the head, letting it rest heavy on your tongue. Shifting on your knees, you slowly moved, taking more of him in until it was almost uncomfortable, then pulling back all the way off, pressing a kiss on the tip of his dick. 

That was when he put a hand in your hair, gripping it just this side of too tight. You moaned, taking him in again as far as you could, nearly choking, but holding there, hollowing your cheeks to suck him hard, as hard as you could. A broken moan made its way out of his mouth, and in the dim lighting you could just see his eyes flutter closed. You would have smiled again if you didn’t have a mouthful of cock, so instead you decided to move.

The hand in your hair was tight but unrestrictive, allowing you to go at your own pace. He didn’t want to choke you for real, it seemed, though he didn’t seem like the kind of king that cared that much about his partners. You were pleasantly surprised. Every thrust of your neck got him just that much further into your throat, and you brought a hand up to get to the length you couldn’t fit. He was beyond hard by now, pre-come spilling down your throat with every thrust. His moans were louder now too, each one making you wetter and wetter. The urge to touch yourself was strong, but you wanted to wait for permission. Maybe he would give it to you, maybe he wouldn’t. 

Suddenly he tugged hard at your hair, as if trying to pull you off of him. He was swearing, snippets of words making their way through the haze you were in. You couldn’t tell exactly what he was saying, but by the feel of it, by the way his balls seemed to be drawing up, he seemed to be close. That was fine by you, you wanted to take as much as he would give you. It took a moment for him to realize that, and when he did, he came. Hard. 

You swallowed as much of it as you could, but it was a lot, and you didn’t have that much practice. Pulling off of him, come dribbled from the corner of your mouth, making a mess of your face and the front of your shirt. Harod looked dazed, hovering over you for another moment before reaching down to pull you up, kissing the mess off of your face. Without warning he slid a hand down your torso, hovering at the button of your shorts. Pulling away, he panted against your lips, whispering quietly.

“May I? Let me make you come, darling. You deserve it for sucking me off so good.” You moaned in response, taking his hand in yours and shoving it down your pants, not even bothering with the button. They were loose enough and you were close enough. It wouldn’t take that long to get you over the edge. He kissed you again, pressing you close against the wall as his fingers circled your clit. The hall was hot; you felt breathless as he moved against you. After another moment of rubbing you, he slipped a finger, then two into you, keeping his thumb against your clit. You felt yourself shudder, and before you knew it you were coming, your vision whiting out as you slammed yourself back against the wall with the intensity of your orgasm. 

When you came down, Herod was kissing your neck gently, holding you close as he waited. Coming back to your senses, you turned bright red. Here you were, in the middle of Herod’s palace, Herod’s hand still down your pants, lightly stroking your inner thigh, coming down from the most intense orgasm you’d had in years. When he noticed, he glanced up, smiling. 

“How’re you feeling? Good? Can I get you anything?” You shook your head, letting him hold all of your weight. He finally withdrew his hand, wiping it on his shirt. You managed to blush even harder at the mess you’d made of him, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he pulled away, taking his shirt off and wiping up the mess still on your face, though it was too late to save your shirt. That was fine though, you were probably going to head home anyway. Unless…

He kissed you again, much more gently this time than before. It was strange, the sudden tenderness, but you weren’t going to complain. Taking your hand, he kissed it, then moved back into the middle of the hallway, pulling you with him. You frowned, about to ask what was going on, but he didn’t let you.

“Will you spend the night, my dear curious subject?” It looked like he was ready to beg in order to get you to stay. You smiled, thinking about how that would look. Well, the night was still young. Maybe you’d get to see that yet.

“Of course. Whatever my king commands.” That got another grin from him, a predatory hint creeping into it. 

“Well then. Come with me, darling. You won’t be disappointed, that I can promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy very very late birthday, dear~


End file.
